


Concomitant - Clayton Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1161]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Clayton's previous job with the MI6 encouraged his drinking problem. It wasn't until NCIS that he started to realize how bad it was.





	Concomitant - Clayton Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/05/2002 for the word [concomitant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/05/concomitant).
> 
> concomitant  
> Accompanying; attendant; occurring or existing concurrently.  
> Something that accompanies or is collaterally connected with something else; an accompaniment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #590 Clayton Reeves.
> 
> Apologies for any OOC on Clayton's part. I don't really know his character.

Being a member of MI6 had only encouraged his drinking problem. In fact, one could almost say MI6 operatives and alcoholism existed in a concomitant nature. He wasn’t Bond by any stretch of the imagination, but Bond had influenced many MI6 members and alcoholism wasn’t an uncommon addiction that agents took up to deal with the stress of MI6 undercover operations. 

It wasn’t until he got out from under the MI6 umbrella that he started to realize how terrible a coping method alcoholism was. It wasn’t something he liked to admit to. It was a dark part of his life that he’d prefer to forget, especially in the face of an angel like Ellie. 

It wasn’t in his nature to hide the truth, however. He’d done it as part of MI6, but then it was his job and not personal. So when the conversation with Ellie veered towards his past he didn’t hide his struggle with alcoholism nor that he was still struggling with it. 

It felt good to tell someone else and Ellie was extremely supportive. It didn’t take the alcoholism away, but knowing he had Ellie’s support gave him an alternative when he felt the need to turn to alcohol to deal with the stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So sick kicked my ass, so I'm posting all of the November stories that I didn't get posted today. Hopefully December will go better and I'll be able to actually keep daily posting up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
